Mine
by ChocolateFrog97
Summary: After looking at his grey irises I knew he was mine, only mine. Wolfstar, SiriusxRemus. Slash.


**So I'm posting this to wish a very happy birthday to Jo! ^^ And also because my birthday was yestarday yay hahaha So that's my second wolfstar one-shot, cause I love them but I'm thinking about doing a Snupin (snapexlupin) because I love Snape. I've recently been in the Warner Bros Studios on London and man, being in teh HP set was amazing! I bought lots of things: Marauder's map, Snape's wand, Slytherin sweater, Gryffindor scarf and more things :) **

**BTW! My HP instagram is weasleytwins_love so if anyone's interested in following me...^^**

**Disclaimer: HP is not mine, it's Jk Rowling piece of art. **

**Warnings: Slashiness, and fluffiness Wolfstar **

**Sorry if there's any mistakes, English is not my first language:) **

* * *

**Mine**

I clenched my first around the spoon, and furrowed my eyebrows. I couldn't help but glare at every girl in the Great Hall, as they were eyeing MY boyfriend. I could not blame them, he was the hottest guy in Hogwarts but still, he was mine, and my inner wolf was very possessive. It was strange for me to show any kind of jealousy for he was the more dominant in the relationship, the one who grabbed my hand when we walked or grabbed me by the waist to show the others who I belonged to.

But the stares he was getting were killing me, and every day, in every meal I had to suffer the same torture. I knew he noticed the stares, and Merlin, he loved being the centre of everyone's attention. He tried to play it carefully, but he sometimes turned his head around to smile at the other houses' girls or just brush his hair above his shoulders, getting gasps and whispers.

I bit my lip as I watched him play his game. I couldn't even talk to someone without him being by my side glaring at the boy or girl but he could flirt with everyone he wanted and get away with it? No way boy. I huffed and sat up, throwing the spoon on the table and stormed away form the Great Hall. I didn't usually do that type of scenes, but it was no get his attention and see if he would go running after me.

I went to our special place, the farthest tree near the lake. I watched the ripples in the water during a great deal of time, getting bored and impatient and finally, after half an hour I gave up. He wasn't going to come after me. I felt a pang inside my chest and my eyes filled with tears. I sighed and headed to the common room as it was Saturday and we didn't have lessons.

Peter and James were playing Wizard Chess in front of the fire, with Lily reading a book by James' side. The three of them looked up to me with their eyebrows raised.

'What happened in the Great Hall?' James asked.

'Yeah, you seemed pretty annoyed.' commented Peter while making his move.

'Want to talk about it, Remus?' proposed Lily with a sympathetic smile. I smiled at her and shook my head.

'No, it was nothing.' I headed upstairs to our room. I didn't expect to fins Padfoot there, and I didn't expect him in my bed with his kicked puppy face. I glared at him a cross the room and huffed. Sirius pouted trying to make me feel pity for him.

'Leave me alone.' I muttered. I threw him on the ground where he stayed still with the kicked puppy face.

'I'm sorry, what have I done?' he asked, sitting beside me. I just glared at him one more time and growled. 'I luf yu...' he muttered against my pillow.

'Have a funny way of showing it...' I sighed. He raised his eyebrows and his eyes went wide.

'Why do you say that?'

'Well, think about what you did in the Great Hall. Think about what you always do in every meal. How do you think I feel about it?' I retorted. He stared at me wide-eyed. His hands found mine and clenched around them.

'You mean fooling around? Oh, Moony... I didn't think you would-'

'Fooling around?! You flirt with every being in this school.' I nearly screamed, letting go of his hands. He stared at me worriedly and grabbed my hands again.

'I'm sorry, you know how I am.'

'Stupid?'

'Yes, but well-'

'Selfish?'

'Moony, I me-'

'Self-centred?'

'Moony!' wailed Sirius. 'I know I'm all those things but... I just want you to know that I don't mean all those things I do. I am with you, only with you. Because it's you who I love and I am not afraid to show it to the other people. I'm sorry if I offended you, but be sure, it won't happen in the future.' he kissed my lips softly and caressed my scarred cheek with his thumb. 'You're my only one wolfie.' he kissed my nose playfully and embraced me.

'So, you will stop with flirting?'

'Yep.' he flashed me a grin. I smiled at him sweetly and kissed him lightly. 'Buuuuut...'

'Oh, Merlin...'

'You have to promise me that you will let me kiss you in the Great Hall.' I glared at him and nodded.

'Okay.'

'And you will let me take you virginity before this year ends.'

'Sirius you're pushing your luck.' I warned him with a raised eyebrow. He laughed and kissed my forehead. Our eyes locked and after looking at his grey irises I knew he was mine, only mine.

* * *

**Review? **

**Bye-Byee~**


End file.
